You're invited
by aliciaemilia
Summary: “…go to hell, Sasuke.” But this time it would not work. “Already was, Sakura,” If she was going to give him sarcasm…”and still am, talking to you.” He would just give it right back. SasuxSaku Lemons in future chapters Read and Review
1. Sexual, sensual, or wet dream?

**This story will contain harsh lemons and I will not stress this enough. Thank you. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters they all belong to the creator __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

Just so my readers know I am still alive.

Sorry for the late updates and lack of chapters for mumbles "Night time visitor".

Please be patient I have been so busy with school.

Bleh I hate it actually but hey I changed my major to teaching.

This is dedicated to all my readers and betas that have put up with my laziness.

This chapter was edited by **–Kristine X3-**.

Chapter 1: Sexual, Sensual, or Wet Dream?

The woman was beyond gorgeous yet her face was hidden; all that was visible were green eyes piercing the darkness. Soft hands began to undress him though he didn't push this foreign woman away- how odd. The raven haired man found himself comfortable and drunk with lust, so it didn't matter if someone would come in; actually the thought enthralled him even more.

Her mouth was on him.

Tasting, licking, teasing and with every nip his arousal became more noticeable.

First his neck, then his shoulder, his chest, his fingers.

His fingers…

Sucking on them as if they were satisfying what was lacking attention below.

Noticing her gaze transfixed upon him the unknown woman was searching for a sound of pleasure.

Lower and lower she continued to place kisses.

His stomach…and then further down.

Yet his cock still ached as she teased him with her warm mouth.

Although she was yet to disappoint and leave him unsatisfied.

Her warm mouth took him in, gently sucking, as he buried his hands in her soft locks and released moans from the remarkable sensations she was making him feel.

Sasuke could not remember what made him so comfortable around a woman; this woman though he could remember her as not a fangirl, just a woman. Strange he could remember her this time.

Funny that this woman could please him in a way he never thought possible; he was never the type to have a one night fling or any fling for that matter, so what made this unidentified face any different?

Fingers traced up and along his inner thighs while she massaged his balls as she continued to work the magic with her mouth.

His body was going crazy with only one thought on his mind- either have her in him or stop this before he exploded from all the pent up aggravation.

"I…need…ahh," he murmured, "to be in you."

Tossing his head back, he knew he would release soon and drop to the edge of his own cliff if she didn't fulfill him to what he wanted and yearned but most of all _needed_.

As he requested she was his slave in every way. Tonight it was his turn to have the lead, his turn to want what he knew he desired although too proud to admit it. It was so long, too long, since he actually remembered being around a female.

But why was she always in his mind?

It was all in the past, after years of absence from the small village he was certain she moved on to someone better.

As he thought of this, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he thought of her satisfying another man besides him.

Jealousy from the Uchiha? Was he really jealous?

Unfortunately Uchihas are selfish and what they want they must get. Whether it was power, strength, or women.

Exposed skin, tangled limbs…it was all bliss.

From this point he didn't know how his clothes were gone but they were while he was straddled upon. One thrust and he was inside her tight, wet folds; realizing this woman had yet revealed her face from the darkness.

Their bodies slapped together as he thrust his hips and she moved in synch with him. Nothing could ruin this rush.

No one could tell him what do.

Nothing at the moment seemed to matter.

He was lost and yet found himself as she began to whisper his name in a familiar tone.

"Sasuke…"

Something seemed familiar about the voice. It was soft, childlike, sweet, and full of familiarity. What was it? Who was she?

Noticing she was on the point of climaxing he didn't let go, not until he knew who she was and not until _he _was satisfied.

This taste of release was fresh and made him even hungrier.

His hands holding her breasts while he kissed her as she came. Her body contracted and he held on to her while he continued to thrust fiercely.

Nothing was holding him back; there were no ties.

His mind raced with fantasies of pink hair, green eyes, a bright smile and he did something he never thought possible, he whispered her name.

"Sakura…"

Sakura, he knew he longed for her in every way possible but they were only genin back then. Preteens ignoring the opposite sex because they were just another annoying girl with a crush.

Yet here he was fantasizing about her, pretending this woman was his former teammate.

Irony would play the best of him because as he thought this he realized that the same green eyes held innocence and hurt. The same emerald orbs he left many years ago.

The thought of her whispering his name, the feel of her body atop of his, and the annoying way she said his name.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura…?"

He felt his orgasm approach like an unexpected rush absorbing every sense he held. Hunger yet to be satisfied, but it would have to do for tonight, just another taste of another woman.

Opening his eyes her face was no longer covered by the shadows but was now recognizable.

Memories began to appear from his past like an old time movie projecting forgotten images.

Everything he worked for he achieved.

Strength reached beyond expectations yet he always felt empty.

After all every thing that held sentimental value was back in Konoha, the small quaint village from his childhood.

Team seven…

The second family he had after the clan was destroyed by another person he once held close to his cold shattered heart.

One person loved him yet Sasuke was blind to actually see that Sakura, the weak girl, would be the woman haunting his dreams every night.

Another dream.

This was all just another one of his fantasies his mind created.

"Sasuke-kun why did you leave me?"

With entangled thoughts, he gazed up at the woman and noticed her face was old and wrinkled. Time caught up little by little and her face drooped while her body resembled that of a zombie with perfect eyes falling out of their sockets.

What would he do?

This had to be a dream right?

Just another dream, another guilt trip, and _another_ sleepless night.

His perfect blossom withering away every second while he remained witness.

Screams.

That's all that filled the quiet night.

Sasuke awoke with a cold sweat and an arousal noticeable through his clothes.

Getting up from his bed he walked to the window, it was small but enough to see the night sky casting a luminous glow around his surroundings.

One goal was achieved.

Orochimaru was gone and he would have to face another threat.

Itachi…

If he knew his brother and the Akatsuki, he knew where they were headed.

If it was up to him, he would have rather stayed in the dream watching time destroy the woman he loved instead of facing his past.

In truth he was scared of seeing his former teammates. Years of solitude made a man think of his regrets, and he thought them countless times.

Sasuke was an Uchiha after all, he had a plan, leaving that night was just part of it, but loving her was never an option.

It was only him.

He would have to move quickly if this was going to work.

Akatsuki wouldn't go back to Konoha until another month so that gave him time to plan out his strategy, and that was to get team seven reunited.

In all honesty Sasuke was strong but he wasn't that strong. He was positive Kabuto would be back with reinforcements but then again that man was full of surprises. Maybe he finally overdosed himself from taking too much experimental meds; he was only hoping.

It was time to move, if he wanted to be in Konoha by daybreak he would have to be discreet, after all he was a missing nin.

**-**

Five pages, I remember when it was 10-15 for NTV oh well…

Okay so what do you guys think? Any good…?

I know I have been totally out of the writing scene but what can I say, I'm trying.

Please leave nice little comments, if you leave enough (10) I might just update sooner.

Get the drift, reviews always equal inspiration.

Now get to the love making of the fingers and type me something pretty.

-Alicia

Editor's Notes: Phew, made me sweat. –Wink-. Review for her, since I need things to edit (no, not really…-shifty eyes-! –Kristine X3-


	2. Kiss Me, Kill Me, Either Way It Turns Me

**This story will contain harsh lemons. Thank you. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters they all belong to the creator __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

This chapter was edited by **–Kristine X3-**.

"To sit alone with my conscience will be judgment enough for me."

- Charles William Stubbs

Chapter 2: Kiss Me, Kill Me, Either Way It Turns Me On 

Konoha seemed beautiful even in the darkest of night falls. Times changed and people grew older and more established. Well at least that's how life normally went, forward. Regrets and mistakes were inevitable, leaving the road ahead as mysterious as the number of stars shone above.

Nothing could change the fact that feelings were hurt along this road, but that's how life took its toll. Pushing the weak to their lowest point and hoping they would move on, become a better person, possibly stronger, while forgetting the past at the same time.

Frustration got the best of the prodigy in more ways than one; even if he didn't want to admit it out loud, his dreams said it all.

The nightly shadows were a wonder for him sometimes. His smooth taut chest exposed to the moonlight, dark hair messier than usual, and cool charcoal eyes that had seen too much of a bad thing. He was an enigma and a masterpiece wrapped in one, one look and you were transfixed, with or without the Sharingan. The moon bathed him with the glow and security of the night.

Focused on revenge was his main goal in life, nothing else mattered. Leaving the village and walking down that dark, shadowed path was his choice. His heart ached but his pride kept his emotions in check. Sasuke knew what he had to do and who he had to obtain this power from.

Although he was strong and pride filled, he lacked what he always wanted.

Love…

Something his mother gave him when he was younger along with his merciless brother. Life was always a screw over if you gave it the… "I can't sleep, might as well think about what I've done" thought. Take it as it was and don't complain, that was his ideal on life. People died, friends moved on, and feelings changed.

Going back to Konoha was a mistake but something bothered him as he left this place he _once_ called home, a torn pain between power, pride and a small boy running for his life through the dark streets. For some reason he still felt as if he were running in the pit of nightfall, stumbling along the way.

-

-

-

Emotions.

Emotions that fill the mind of unwanted thoughts and confusion, the unnecessary feelings pulling the heart to nauseate the stomach.

This night was a memorable one, similar to one many years ago. Why she had come here, she really didn't know but for some reason it felt right. Something pulled her to sit on the same exact bench, on the exact same road, and the same path that led out of the village.

She wouldn't cry over him; she had done it so many times it became tiring. Years had passed but the same feelings lingered.

Life was always unfulfilled; it was never filled with satisfaction. Always continuing to push her body, soul, and mind to their limits and further.

Her twenty year old body was not that of a young child anymore. She witnessed death before her eyes. During one mission she came so close to walking off with the reaper that she could feel her soul slowly succumb to his dark and sinful touch. But like her fellow teammates she would not give way to death's escape. She had goals, dreams, and ambitions and she will fulfill them one way or another. No more falling to her knees and crying helplessly from the sidelines. Time changed her and with growing years she blossomed to her full potential.

Sakura was different now, like a new spring time bringing fresh life to the old world. Sure her strength grew tremendously but with strength came wisdom and maturity. Though over time she grew less aware of her appearance others took notice to it. She was attractive and sought after by all the men, but it never impressed her. The sweet cherry was now an orange, sweet on the inside but bitter and tough on the outside.

That cheery smile greeted everyone, but it was never true; it always hid a regret that would pick at her heart every waking day. Even if she couldn't truly smile, she did it for _them_ to at least provide some reassurance. Anyone that needed a little light in the dark would be rewarded by one of her smiles, the candle that lit the path. Too bad it never helped him walk through _his_ dark and foggy course.

It was annoying thinking about him every morning and every dream filled night.

Arms wrapped around her legs for some kind of comfort, her gaze captivated the soft summer night. It was reserved as if something was hidden in secret that she didn't know.

Tonight Naruto had taken her on one of their many "dates" but something had her heart drop to the very pit of her stomach drowning in the acids of regrets and turmoil. The four words she dreamt of when she was a child came tottering out of the blondes mouth like a kunai to the heart.

"_Sakura-chan will you marry me?"_

Naruto had proposed to her, but for some reason her heart and her mind were not corresponding nor reacting to the scenario placed before her eyes. What do you say to a boy who grew up to a fine man that you don't want to marry?

The certain jolt and drop panged her heart and yet exhilarated her senses in ways she could never imagine. Looking into his cerulean orbs was similar to a murky lake, unknown of its depth and mystery. How deep could he actually love her? Sometimes seeing Hinata and him together gave her hope for them but he chose her over his destiny.

Sakura breathed in the fresh air mixed with a hint of river water. The moon above was full but hidden behind the luminous clouds. Stars twinkled in the infinite space and for a short minute, she felt small. Memories crashed her thoughts and_ he_ entered it once again. Like every moment of silence she received, Sakura could never close her mind. Sasuke was either in her thoughts or her inner self was fighting her demons, either way it was perplexing.

"Sasuke." His whispered name carried with the gentle wind. "How could you leave me? What did I ever do? All I wanted was to be with you and yet…"

Tears filled in her eyes. It was hard to remember anything and confusing when she tried. Her heart was broken in two but was held with one thin string of hope. When she sorted her feelings it was always incomplete. Crying over him midnights and calling for him in her dreams were rare now but for some reason all the emotional stress came crashing down. A wave of depression and despair were falling on her like leaves fall off a tree. Delicate hands placed on her face to conceal any tears that had fallen and any sobs that escaped her lips. Nothing ever seemed right after he left. Every moment she walked with Naruto was just a reminder that they only had each other to remember him.

-

-

-

Walking back into Konoha was always easy when it was in the middle of night. Years of remorse was just another kick to make him strive and remember what he needed to stay focused on. His insides lurched at the thought of seeing his former team again, few encounters in the past was nothing compared to coming back. After Orochimaru's "unfortunate" death he went on hiatus in search of secrets about Akatsuki, mainly his brother, and went on from there. So far they had retrieved eight of the nine tailed beasts; their goal had been simple all along. To dominate the world, they would have to obtain these demons and to be feared by all Shinobi.

Sasuke's body ached and hunger consumed his concentration. Thinking about Akatsuki, Team seven, and Itachi was the least of his worries right now. Finding luxury would be hard in this village especially for missing ninjas. Locating his team could wait till morning, he had to find a way to make this as discreet as possible.

The familiarity never left his senses; everything was so comforting even in his tired body. His soft steps echoed, mixing in with the rustle of the leaves. His breath grew shallower as he walked closer and closer to his destination, but his heart gave a skip.

Memories from the years before flooded his mind, her cries and pleas to stay and the piercing green eyes that watched him as he turned his back to the village and to her feelings. Turning that slight swerve would blur his vision and intoxicate every crevice of his thoughts while the memories resumed their movie. Fast forward to Naruto fighting for him to stay, giving his all but losing his best friend in the end. Never, when he was away, did he forget his team, his friends, his _family._ It had all been planned, it had always been thought through, but somewhere between planning he was now left with uncertainty. But as quickly as his movie had been played it was stopped with the vision before him.

There she was, the girl from his past, and the woman in his dreams. More and more, his composure grew tense and his battling emotions were hidden with his defense. Out of all the nights, how could she be here? Maybe she had been out for a stroll or had to take a moment to think. This had been, after all, a perfect place to dwell in one's thoughts while shutting out the rest of the world. The moonlight showered her with its luminous peeks between the broken clouds, casting an elegant glow on her form. It was as if this moment was theirs, which nobody else would be here to disturb them. Just the two of them. His heart pounded on his chest and rang in his ears; palms growing damp with his fear. Before he caught himself, he had whispered her delicate name that only he could hear before the wind had trailed it off.

How did one step make things anymore difficult? It was as if his whole life would change if she saw him waltzing back into her life, but that's what he wanted right? That had been his intention all along, to come back and gain another pair of shuriken for his pouch.

There was only one way to find out, he had to move forward, make a move, make a sound, make a-

"What are you doing out here so late at night? Just out for a stroll?"

-

-

-

-Tbc-

**Authors Note:**

Special thanks to: **Anj, Ai, Angie and of course the editor Kristine.**

To my readers: Thank you for your patience and please leave a review and you will get my **undying love and a cookie.**

To flamers, haters, and people who love to bash: I love constructive crit. as long if it's tasteful, I don't want... "Your story sucks", "This is gay", "WTF $# $#$", or anything similar. Please do it with respect and tell me kindly what I should fix, add, or leave out. I do not disrespect you so do not disrespect me, if you do I will shoot you down...btw do you disrespect yer mom (or anyone similar)!?!?! **You've been warned don't be immature, have some respect.** I'm not mean... I had to speak for all readers, writers, etc. I'm tired (meaning pissed) of seeing bashers (or whatever you call them) talk smack about other writings when they can't do it right without using a curse word or something immature. GROW UP!

Thank you for your time please **LEAVE REVIEWS! **

_**I get hits but no reviews, it would be greatly appreciated even if its "OMG gr8t please upd8 gtg" I will appreciate it with sincerity. Next update will be up to (15 reviews). **_

_**Thank you once again, **_

_-Alicia E... yo! _

_07-29-07_


	3. Tango with me and you'll regret the sex

**This story will contain harsh lemons. Thank you. **

**Dedication to Ai.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of their characters they all belong to the creator __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time"

-Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 3: Tango with me and you will regret the sex 

Out of all the ironic things he could have said. _Any_ sentence would have sufficed than the one that escaped his lips. It would have been a lot easier to have turned back and make a dash, but he had to finish what he started. Sighing he waited patiently for a response but slowly died away his steps. Put his hands into his pocket and awaited for her to give life to the silent night. And there he stood for some kind of acknowledgment.

Quiet…

…quiet

…

Silence was always at his side but for some reason it was not the same comforting silence he was accustomed to. It felt….threatening?

His insides were battling every emotion he hid but his face remained at its same stoic form. He closed his eyes for half a second to remember his former teammate. The girl and not the woman standing before him.

If he still knew his teammate she would have been at his side. Crying, like she had always done when they were Genin. But that was the problem, he stopped reading her when he turned his back and started his new journey. The pages were now blank and the name faded within the elapsed time. Dust growing and the bond he once held disintegrated.

Sakura was just another name and just another girl that was part of his past. Although, this girl was something more to him. The bond was different with her. Naruto was a friend but Sakura was what? No matter how many times he would contradict himself, that bond was still intact. By a thread, but nevertheless the bond still held its purpose.

Often times when he wasn't with Orochimaru, Sasuke would fall onto his bed and remember. Subconsciously, of course, but his mind would wander to his life in Konoha. So while he drifted to sleep his dreams would take him there once again, leaving him even more irritable in the morning. Avenger was his goal but what was his goal afterwards? That was another thought that would keep him awake at nights. Where would he go once his goal was achieved? After thoughts always led back to her smiling face and dreams gave him the pleasure he would never admit.

His stomach clenched at his foreign memories. Knitting his brow together to make out the blurry picture, he could see her. Smiling brightly as the light blush would tint her soft, pale skin. Taking dote to every step he would walk, like a fawn to its mother.

It was hard to ask that twelve year old girl to come back, when in all actuality she was never going to return.

Patience had always been his best aspect. It was only when she didn't say a word that bothered him.

Ate at him every chance it got, each minute passing and not knowing what her next move, thought, or word would come out. It was uncharacteristic of her to not smile at him, and not greet him with a pleasant "Sasuke-kun". A piece of him at that moment wished she would do that even now, just for the sake of hope.

Maybe she hadn't heard him-

"In order to _enter_ this village, you have to take this road."

Silence broken.

Her voice always held some kind of comfort when they were younger.

It was after all_ her_ that was always there for him. Whether it was a small embrace or a feel of fingers entangled with his own, it was Sakura.

But this time it sounded hoarse as if she was crying and angry at something.

"What are you doing out here this late?"

His eyes watched as she carefully lifted herself from the bench. Eyes cast down to the floor he could not make out her reaction. He wanted to see those same green eyes that haunted him. Instead, a shadow of her hair covered her face so he focused on her hands.

Fists balled up and knuckles losing their color. Slowly opening and closing as if controlling something she would regret later.

"Why should it matter to you," Looking up at him she made out the image of the man she had grown to love and hate. Blurry and darkened but he was still the same Sasuke she remembered. She didn't know what she should do, report him and hold him down or run up to him. "Apparently the night you left, Sasuke, you cut away bonds with us… remember?"

Well since she put it that way…it sounded bastardized and a tad over sarcastic? Still she didn't really have to say it in such a mocking, ridiculed, sarcastic, Sasuke-I-hate-the-crap- out-of-you-go-die, tone. But in a way he felt the corner of his mouth lift up slightly.

Taking view of her face he was amazed. Even as she wiped away the tears from her face he found her even more beautiful. All traces of her youth gone but, still, her eyes stayed the same over the years.

A small memory flashed through his mind. It took place during the Chunin exam at the Forest of Death. Late at night when Naruto was asleep he stayed watch. Watching the fire slowly die away his eyes glanced at the sleeping girl next to him. She would always find a way to be closer to him, and at the time it annoyed him. Still, as the fire cast its shadow around her he saw tears fall down her cheeks, glistening with the slowly dimmed light. Her hair lightly brushing her small shoulders, and his guilt pulled him in. If there was anything worse, seeing Sakura cry was his silent weakness. Kneeling closer to her sleeping form he could hear her whisper his name. With a light smile his mind said hers, and with his thumb he wiped away her tears, thinking why she had grown her hair long in the first place.

Shaking his mind away from that thought he looked at the Sakura that stood before him.

"What do you know about bonds, Sakura?"

"I know you left us here in Konoha with nothing but your damn headband! Do you even know what Naruto and I went through? Did you even care?! Leaving us with nothing but memories; worrying about you constantly!"

Sasuke noticed the anger that emitted from her. The way her eyebrows would draw close together, while the breathe she took would become uneven. Things hardly changed and for some reason even after the years of absence…she stayed the same, only stronger.

"I know plenty about bonds. Don't you give me that crap, Sasuke. Naruto and I offered our help! Even Sai joined in, and for what?!"

Again he listened. Looked at her in the eyes and listened as she poured her heart out, again.

"Sakura," his voice louder than hers held its authority. She knew every time he would say her name it would make her stop in mid-sentence. "It's late go back to bed."

"…go to hell, Sasuke." But this time it would not work.

"Already was, Sakura," If she was going to give him sarcasm…"and still am, talking to _you_." He would just give it right back.

Glaring at him she pulled out a kunai.

"…so you want to make this difficult. Let's see what my years of absence did for you."

In all truth he would not go easy on her. It was not in his nature to argue with someone who wouldn't listen, but _this_ excited him.

"Sakura-chan…stop it."

-

-

-

-Tbc-

**Author's LATE note:**

**IT'S A FILLER! \O3O/** its not my best, nor descriptive but…you can be the judge of that.

Okay, first of all. I HAVE SCHOOL!! –awaits people to complain about crappy chapter- Uhh I have learned a lot from Kishimoto! Lag on chapters. Hahahahaha….haha…ha? No? Not funny? Okay how about…yea I got nothing.

Truths! I have been busy with school, I know what direction I want with this story I just want to know what some of your opinions are. What do you want out of the next chapter…besides knowing if Sakura said yes or no? Well it is called 'You're invited' for a reason. Excuse the grammatical errors I'm too lazy to actually fix this chapter and go back. I'll do it next time! I understand if I get flames from you…make sure they are kind but with a threat? I'm hoping this chapter makes sense and doesn't need to be re-worked; I have done enough of that already. I did without a beta again because practice never makes perfect :D

Next update will be at **40 reviews**. After that expect one every other Thrus. Meaning NOT this Thurs but the next. You know…like Friday after next…with ice cube? Because they had Friday and next Friday, and and Friday after next! I've never watched those movies though. Hahahaha aaaannnnyyywwwwaaaaaayyyyyysssss before you see more of an A/N than a Fanfic…I appreciate your kind words. All my readers have really made me try harder and given me a lot of support. I write because of you and I write for Sasuke and Sakura.

Sorry my lovelies but school is a killer! I will try my best to make you happy though.

-Alicia Emilia

_February 20, 2008_

Soundtrack: Hollywood's not America by _Ferras_ and These Hard Times by _Matchbox_ _Twenty_.


End file.
